The Story Of Elliot C Cullen
by xxHakUra
Summary: Elliot Cullen is a half-vampire, half-cleric. She has to choose between two loves of her life. Who will she choose? What will the rejected one do? I suck at summaries. Just read!
1. Chapter 1 to 3

**INTRO:**

How I feel? What do you mean "How I feel?" I DON'T FEEL A THING.

I'm half-vampire, half-cleric and I can't feel a single damned thing. When I was 3, I killed my own mother.

My own father, one of the best clerics in the world, grew afraid of me and left me in the middle of no where in Russia during the Nazi revolution hoping I would die and disappear out of his life.

Unfortunate for him, I survived.

Now, where am I? I'm a student at G.M. Walters High School, doing worthless subjects I have been doing since the 1830's.

And friends? Ha, I have no friends. Everyone at the school is fearful of me, the half-vampire, half-cleric Elliot C. Cullen.

**Chapter 1:**

I hear whispers as I walked down the main hallway.

"Dude, all the juniors and seniors says she's a freak."

"Dude, I heard she killed her own mom, what a freak!"

Yeah, you get used to it, people talking behind your back, but talking loud enough for you to hear what they think about you.

I opened my locker and shoved my English book inside and took out my Spanish book. I took one last look at the back of my locker's door. It was covered with pictures of the Jonas Brothers, the only band group I actually like that doesn't make very intense music. I might be a freak, but I'm still a girl.

"Hey Ellie." Edward, my "brother".

"What do you want Edward?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot.

"Are you going to eat with me, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper?"

He asked me that damned question every single day we had school. I always had the same answer, but he wouldn't stop asking me.

"No Edward, you know I'll always reject your offer however 'gracious' it might be, now move out of my way so I can get to Spanish class without being late." I said, pushing past him.

Edward grabbed my arm.

"I know, I just thought that you'd change your mind once in awhile." Edward said shrugging.

I couple of girly freshman giggled in a corner. First day of school and girls are already falling for Edward.

"I'll never change my mind. Now let go!" I hissed, wrenching my arm out of his grasp and walked fast towards room 14. Little did I know that later on, I would change my mind.

Edward's POV:

Guh, Elliot is always so distant from the rest of us. It's so frustrating! I keep on hoping she'll change her mind one of these days, but she never does, however, I'll keep on trying.

No, I don't like her romantically. I love her like a sister. I want to be the older brother she never had.

Carlisle was the one that found her outside on the streets near his home. She was 15 at the time. From Carlisle, we learned that her father was a cleric and her mom was a vampire. Somehow, her father was able to mate with a vampire. The grim news was that she killed her own mom at age 3. Her father feared her so he left her out in the middle of Nazi Territory in Russia, hoping that she would die.

"That's wrong!" Was what Alice exclaimed. I was stunned at how evil her father was. Who would be cruel enough to leave their own daughter, their OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, out in the middle of an extremely dangerous area?

"My father." A voice had said coolly. I lifted my head to see a dark-red haired girl standing in the doorway. Had I spoken out loud?

"No." She coldly said again. She could read minds?

"Yes."

"Would you stop that?" I snapped.

"How can I not? I could hear you a mile away. You think out your thoughts too loudly." Elliot said coolly before turning and going upstairs.

"You will find her very unfriendly." Carlisle said after Elliot had left.

"You didn't have to bother saying Carlisle." I said dryly.

**Chapter 2:**

Back to Elliot's POV:

"Ok clase, remember to do paquina treinta y cinco y treinta y seis para ellos tarea!"

The Spanish teacher shouted out as we got up to leave.

I got up and started to head for the door.

"Hey freak, hurry up and get out the door will ya?" Someone said.

Something clicked in me. I turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked coolly, ready to punch the daylights out of the human.

"I said hurry up and get out! Gawd, are you deaf or somethin'?" The human guffawed.

I raised my fist, prepared to knock him out, but someone caught my fist.

"What the…" I turned around to see Edward.

"Not here Elliot." He said and dragged me to my locker.

Once we got there, I exploded out all at once.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I shouted at him.

"We shouldn't injure humans, you know that Elliot." Edward whispered.

"Ha, humans my ass! More like monsters!" I scoffed as I opened my locker to get my math book out.

"Humans or monsters, you shouldn't make a scene in a public place." Edward lectured.

I slammed the locker door.

"Honestly Edward, I don't care if I make a scene in a public place. I've been a freak ever since I've gone to this school. If I make a scene in a public place, people will expect it." I said and walked fast towards the math room.

Someone's POV:

"You're going to be starting public school!" Mom said happily.

"WHAT!?" Joe exclaimed.

Public school…. I haven't been to public school for years-wait, WHAT DID MOM SAY?"

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I shouted.

"Sh, don't wake Frankie up." Mom scolded me.

"Sorry, I mean, why? How come we're not gonna be home schooled anymore?" I whispered.

"Because Nicholas, you guys are slacking off!" Mom said matter of factly.

"Heh, doesn't matter for me, I've already graduated." Sniffed Kevin, putting his feet up on the table.

"Young man, take your feet off the table! And you are going to be going the nearby University!"

Kevin fell backwards and onto his head. Then he leaped back up.

"WHAT!? I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' BERKELEY!?" Kevin shouted.

"MOOOOOOM! I WANT MY MILK!!" Frankie had woken up.

"Oh look what you did now Kevin!" Mom scolded and rushed to the kitchen to get a cup of milk for Frank the Tank.

"Man, and I thought we escaped from public school forever." Joe sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"Tell me about it." I said, jumping onto the armchair.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO BERKELEY!? I'M GONNA DIE!!" Kevin groaned and fell onto the floor.

"Oh, and you guys will be starting in two days." Mom yelled from Frankie's room.

"DANGNABBIT MOM, THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE!"

ea

**Chapter 3:**

2 days later, Elliot's POV:

"Class, we will be having a new student today. Please welcome Nicholas Jonas!"

Nicholas Jonas huh? Sounds familiar……wait, WHAT THE HELL!?

"Um, hi, I'm Nicholas, but I preferred to be called Nick…err... and that's all."

"Ok Nick, go take a seat behind Elliot, Elliot, raise your hand!"

I raised my hand half-heartedly. Nick smiled and walked over to his seat. As he walked past me, I felt my heart jump a little. I also found his blood to be oh so sweet smelling. Oh crap, am I falling for a human?

Nick's POV:

"Elliot, raise your hand!"

A very attractive girl raised her hand. I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't even know her, but I felt like I knew her my whole entire life. I smiled and made my way to my seat behind her. As I walked past her, my heart skipped another beat. I dared myself to look at her face and saw a pair of violet eyes with gold speckles. I drew in a sharp intake of breath, blushed slightly, and sat down in my seat.

"Ok class, I would like everyone to introduce themselves to Nick!" The teacher said animatedly.

"Hi, I'm Silvia Anderson……" I didn't pay attention to any of the introductions, but I pretended to look like I was interested so I wouldn't look rude.

When Elliot stood up to introduce herself, I immediately paid attention to her.

"I'm Elliot Cullen. I have nothing else to say." She sat back down.

"Hello, I'm David Dang….."

I went back to acting like I was paying attention after Elliot.

Her introduction was very brief, but I replayed every word through my head.

"Beeeeeeeeep."

"Ok, class is dismissed!"

Elliot got up and gathered her stuff. She went to the door when it happened.

"Hey freak." The girl wearing the too tight shirt said.

Elliot seemed to ignore her and just walked out the door.

"Hey wait freak! Don't ignore me!"

"Excuse me, but I don't think she's answering you because you aren't calling her by her name." I intervened.

The moon-faced girl looked me, blushing hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick, I'll call her by her name next time." She said innocently. Behind her mask, I could tell that she wouldn't.

"Ok." I turned to go look for that girl who stole my heart.

"Don't intervene like that next time." A cold voice said behind me.

I whirled around to come face to face with Elliot.

"I can fight my own battles." She said coolly and walked towards the lockers.

"Uh…wait!"


	2. Chapter 4 to 6

**Chapter 4:**

Elliot's POV:

"What?" Nick had called out my name.

"Um…would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked slightly timidly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry." I responded coldly and opened my locker.

I shoved in my math book and was about to grab my notebook, my confidant.

"I see you're a fan of us." Nick said.

I slammed the locker door with a slight blush on my face.

"Excuse me." I muttered and walked towards the rock that I sat at every lunch period.

I heard Nick sigh a sigh of disappointment.

As I walked past him, I found his sweet smelling blood almost irresistible.

I turned around and quickly moved behind him.

He looked confused.

"Wha-"

I realized what I was doing.

"Never mind." I said and walked away.

I reached my rock and sighed a breath of relief. I opened my notebook only to realize I forgot something.

A pencil.

Nick's POV:

I failed miserably at asking Elliot to sit with me at lunch.

I found Joe crowded by a large group of girls. I pulled him out of there and together we ran into the cafeteria. All at once, it was silent. Then, all the girls in the room screamed and started to run towards us. We turned around and ran out of the cafeteria and squeezed past more fan girls and kept on running blindly. We stopped once we saw that no one was following us anymore. Exhausted, Joe and I trudged across the field to a pile of rocks that didn't seem to be occupied by anyone.

"Dude, this is the only time I hate being a rock star." Joe commented as he pulled out our lunch out of the paper bag.

"Same here. I didn't know the girls here were so…….crazy." I said, taking a bite of our mom's famous lasagna.

"Um, excuse me, but you're sitting in my spot." A familiar cold voice was heard.

I looked up from my meal to see the apple of my eye, Elliot. She had a pencil and notebook in hand.

"Oh, sorry." I said, scooting over to make room for her.

"Thank you." She responded coolly and sat down and started writing.

I felt Joe nudge me.

"She's HAWT." He mouthed. I smacked him on the head.

"Owwww." Joe moaned. Elliot didn't seem to notice a thing.

The lunch period came and went. It was quiet awkward, the silence.

"Well, what class do you have next? I attempted to start a conversation with her.

"A class." She muttered and walked faster.

Wow, how elaborate.

**Chapter 5:**

Elliot's POV:

"Elliot, I saw you sitting with those humans." Edward said to me as we drove home.

"So?"

"And I can see that you like one of them." He concluded.

"WHAT!? NO I DON'T!!" I shouted.

"Oh yes you do, it's written all over your face since I can't read your mind." Edward said.

"I don't like the human." I said.

"I don't care if you do or don't, but the human likes you, so you better watch out." Edward said, arriving at the house.

I jumped out the car quickly. I am never going to ride in the same car as Edward ever again.

Nick's POV:

The school day ended and me and Joe were bombarded by a sea of fan girls.

"Um, we have to get home, so yeah…we can't sign autographs right now." I said, trying to reach Joe's car.

I saw Elliot go into the same car as the guy who also has a sea of fan girls bombarding him everyday. Is he her boyfriend?

I felt a hit to my heart.

"Um, really, we're sorry, we HAVE TO GET HOME NOW BYE!" Joe said, scrambling into the car while I jumped into the passenger seat.

"This is one of the reasons why it sucks to be famous." I commented as Joe drove home.

"Dude, you totally have the hots for that Elliot girl." Joe said, going onto another topic. I slightly blushed at the thought of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, its literally written ALL OVER YOUR FACE. Admit Nicholas, you like Elliot!" Joe teased.

"Just keep your eyes on the road Joseph." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see the presumed boyfriend of Elliot and Elliot apparently arguing.

"I DON'T!!" was all I heard before we went speeding off home.

"I don't"? I don't what?

That question kept on rolling through my head.

"So, guys, how was your school day?" Mom asked pleasantly.

"HORRIBLE!!" Joe exclaimed and ran into the kitchen.

"And you Nicholas?"

"Same as Joe's." I said dully and walked into the kitchen.

At the table, Frank the Tank was playing his game boy.

"Frankie, do your homework." Mom said as she came in.

"Oh, and boys, the cookies I made this morning are in the cookie jar."

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT EARLIER!?" Joe smacked his own head.

Typical Joe.

**Chapter 6:**

Elliot's POV:

"We're home!" Edward shouted once we went through the door.

Esme appeared at the end of the flight of steps giving us a warm, welcoming smile.

"How was school today?" She asked pleasantly.

"Fine." Edward said.

"Ok…" I muttered. Edward gave me a look and I heard his thoughts say "Yeah right."

"Shut up asshole." I muttered to him and walked up the stairs to my room.

Once in my room, I slammed the door shut and collapsed on my couch.

I heard a couple of knocks on my door then the door opened.

It was Esme.

"We're going to go hunting today, you coming?"

I heard my own stomach grumble slightly, but I didn't feel like hunting.

I shook my head at Esme and turned my computer on.

"Oh yes, and we have new neighbors. You might want to meet them." Esme added as she closed the door.

New neighbors…

Nick's POV:

"Dude, it's the first day at a new school, AND WE'RE PILED WITH HOMEWORK!" Joe complained as he took out his binder.

"Sucks for us dude." I responded. Then, we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" Joe exclaimed, fining any excuse to not do his homework.

I followed Joe to the door only to stop in my tracks.

"Hi there, we are your next door neighbors." Said the beautiful woman.

Joe's mouth was open and he was slighty blushing and drooling.

"This is the rest of my family." Seven people stood there, one which was her husband, two gorgeous girls, two handsome guys, and two people I knew from school, Elliot and Edward.

"We brought a pie for you guys. Oh, silly me, I forgot to mention, we're the Cullens." the beautiful woman handed Joe a pie.

Joe took the pie, but kept gaping at the woman.

"Well, we have to go, bye!" The woman waved and left. I kept on looking at Elliot however. She seemed like she was dragged here.

As they left, I saw Edward holding on to Elliot's arm.

I guess they are dating. My heart felt like it was stabbed and then torn into a billion pieces.

"Dude, that woman was HAWWW-"

"Joe, that's messed up and stop drooling." I said to him before I climbed up the stairs and dropped onto my bed, thinking about Elliot.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep dreaming away.

**A/N: Sorry if it was short to you. /**


	3. Chapter 7 to 9

**Chapter 7:**

Elliot's POV:

"That was completely and utterly pointless Edward. What was the point of dragging me here?" I said, shaking Edward's iron grip off my arm.

I ran back upstairs to my room and turned on my computer.

I got online and started browsing for vampire myths. Those always made me feel better.

"Ch, this bullshit is stupid, but addicting." I thought to myself.

"ELLIOT! WE'RE GOING TO GO HUNTING! SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO GO!?" I heard Edward yell up.

I felt my stomach grumble slightly again.

"YES, I AM ABOSLUTELY SURE I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I yelled back down before resuming reading stupid myths about my kind.

I heard the door open, then close. Ah, peace and quiet….

I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were slowing turning red….

I shrugged it off and looked out my window, only to see a familiar curly head looking at me.

Nick's POV:

Urrghhh, it feels so good to sleep, but so horrible to wake up.

I got up and looked out my window just to see the girl of my dreams, Elliot Cullen.

When I saw her, she was also looking back at me. Her eyes seemed to take on a reddish hue…or is it just my imagination?

I squinted my eyes closer to see if I was hallucinating or not, but Elliot put her blinds down, leaving me to look at nothing but her black curtain. So much for hospitality.

Elliot's POV:

I closed the blinds and went back to reading the stupid vampire myths.

I heard the door knock. I went downstairs.

"Probably Esme and them, returning from their hunt." I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door. There stood….

Nick's POV:

A guy with dark hair and pale skin was hanging around outside of Elliot's- excuse me, the Cullens house. For some reason, my heart filled with rage as Elliot opened the door and hugged the guy and invited him in.

Elliot's POV:

Nathaniel Bernstein stood in front of my door, the one I was supposed to be married to, the one my parents found for me. I wasn't quite fond of him, but he was considered as one of my "friends". At least I don't have to marry him anymore considering my father ran away and my mother died.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting my ex-would be wife." Nathaniel grinned. Still as mischievous as he was when we first met.

I groaned.

"That just brings back bad memories Nathaniel!"

"Sorry." He said as he leaned back into the chair.

"So, how's your mom and them?"

"Fine, fine. However, I came here for a specific purpose." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"Your father visited my home 2 days ago."

**Chapter 8:**

Joe's POV:

"Man, stop sulking dude." I patted Nick on the back.

"She's only a girl. Don't mess up yourself over her." I added as I took a long drink of Coke.

Nick looked at my soda with disgust and fell back onto his bed.

"Yeah I know, but, she's seems so…flawless." Nick let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Guess it was thinking time.

"Flawless my ass, Nick. No one can be flawless young Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I said.

Nick grumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, nothing. Get out, its time for me to think."

"Ok, ok. But, it you need anyone, you know Danger's just a flight of steps away!!" I sang.

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine." I raised up my hands in surrender and walked out the door.

"I feel like I forgot something….but what?" I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs and saw Kevin draining down a swig of Coke.

Bing!

"MY COKE!"

Elliot's POV:

Nathaniel proceeded to go into detail about my father's visit to his house.

"He found out that you were still alive, Elliot. He still wants you dead, for what you did to your mother-"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted.

"I know it was an accident, but your father apparently doesn't think so."

"After all these years!?"

"Yes, but here is the thing: your father sent me here to kill you."

I stopped breathing. I felt like my heart stopped beating. My head started to spin.

"Elliot? You're not breathing and your fangs are bearing."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked with a low growl added to my voice.

"No, I don't want to. I came here to tell you that your father is on the trail to catch you can kill you."

I growled again.

"Oh, and Elliot, have you hunted recently? I can hear your stomach grumble."

"I did, my metabolism was particularly fast this time, I guess…" I lied.

"Oh, ok then. Are you ok though?" Nathaniel stood up.

"Don't leave! Not just yet. We need to hatch a plan Nathaniel, and fast."

**Chapter 9:**

Nick's POV:

A new day…. And it just has to be Monday, the start of the 5-day school week.

Ever since we moved here, fan girls and news reporters have been bombarding our home, wanting to marry us (the fan girls) or wanting to know how it feels to be at public school again (the news reporters and 1 or 2 fan girls). It was really hectic.

In the midst of the chaos, however, I just kept on looking at Elliot through her window while she wasn't looking. No, I wasn't being a stalker…. I just wanted to look at her. Once or twice though, she caught me, and I think I saw a slight blush, but I just may have been hallucinating.

Elliot's POV:

I am absolutely sure that my plan will work. However, I have to get to school first.

"EDWARD CULLEN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND TAKE ME TO SCHOOL!" I yelled while banging on his room's door.

"Don't have to be so loud Ellie." Edward opened the door and seemed to have a guest over.

"Oh god Edward, did you invite Helen over?"

Edward blushed.

"I take that as a yes. Well then, hurry up and take both of us to school."

I walked downstairs and put on my Vans.

"Stupid love birds." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't say something you know you will regret, Elliot." Edward suddenly showed up at my side.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a cold voice.

"That human that has his eye for you. I've been reading his mind you know. He finds him self utterly and deeply in love with you."

I glared at Edward.

"I doubt it." I responded.

"Edward, let's get going!" said Helen.

They held onto each others hands, kissing each other as we made our way to the car.

Stupid lovebirds.

Edward's POV:

I sense that something is up with Elliot.

Although I can't read her mind, I can read her expressions.

"HURRY UP AND UNLOCK THE CAR DAMMIT EDWARD!" Elliot blew at me when we got to the school parking lot.

I sighed and unlocked the doors. Once I unlocked them, Elliot shot out of the car as fast as lightning.

"Elliot sure is eager." Helen commented as she got out of the car.

"Something's up with her." I said to her as we clasped our hands together.

"Really? That's odd…" Helen started to ponder.

I looked at her with eyes full of love. She may be little off at times, but she was still Helen.

I sighed and looked at Elliot's retreating body. She should find a mate too.


	4. Chapter 10 to 13

**Chapter 10:**

Elliot's POV:

I got to PE class right when the bell rang.

Everyone looked at me amazed because I wasn't panting after the 500 yard mad dash I had made from the parking lot to the dots and all with a heavy backpack on my shoulders. I glared at them back with a stare so full of iciness, they turned away immediately.

I sighed and took my number 27 dot.

"Hey Elliot." Nick stood next to me.

I looked over and said nothing.

"Please stand for the pledge." The intercom started.

We all stood up.

"Ready, begin."

--after the pledge—

"Ok, no one's absent, right!?" Mr. Snyder looked over our heads.

"Ok, go get dressed!"

I walked towards the locker rooms. I walked to my PE locker and threw my backpack on the top of the rows, as did all the other girls.

I opened my lock and took off my clothes.

"So, FREAK, what's the agenda for you today? Killing someone else?" A snobby blonde named Silvia said next to me.

"I dunno, Blonde. I do have a list of people who I do want to kill." I commented, wanting to scare her. She paled.

"You really are a fking FREAK. Stay away from me!" She shrieked and ran out.

I smirked and finished changing. Unlike Silvia, who was a skinny anorexic slut, I had a perfect body, thanks to me being a vampire.

I got out and walked to my dot.

Suddenly, I had a whiff of irresistibly sweet blood. I slightly drooled but wiped it off.

I turned around and saw…him…Nick.

"Hi Elliot!" He said excitedly.

"Um…hi?" I looked away so he wouldn't see my now red eyes. Unfortunately, he seemed to have already noticed.

"What happened to your eyes?" He inquired.

"Um…" I started to get uncomfortable.

"Hi Nick!!" Silvia (I thought I would never say this, but..) saved my life.

I slipped away as Silvia tried to chat up Nick.

Suddenly, we heard a sharp whistle shriek. Time to run.

Nick's POV:

I got changed and walked out to the dots so I could hopefully see and talk to Elliot.

I saw Elliot and went over the say hi. As she replied to me, I saw that her eyes' colors were red.

"What happened to your eyes?" Nick asked.

"Um…"

"HI NICK!!" That annoying blond cut in before Elliot could start her sentence.

"Nick, I am SUCH a BIG FAN of yours! So I was wondering-"

A sharp whistle shriek cut Silvia off and everyone started to run. I sighed and started running too. I looked ahead of me and saw Elliot lead the class, running fast and graceful. I ran transfixed by her and almost ran into the person in front of me.

"Oh, sorry." I looked and saw that it was the guy who was at Elliot's door the other day, the one she hugged, smiled at, and let in to her house.

**Chapter 11:**

Elliot's POV:

I finished running and turned around to see Nick bumping into Nathaniel.

"Oh, sorry." Nick said before he suddenly looked angry.

Huh, what's he so grumpy about?

"Wutcha thinking about this time Ellie?" Nathaniel popped up behind me.

"Huh, oh nothing much." I smiled at him.

"Ok…..if something's wrong you know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Then, a whistle shriek was heard.

"OK EVERYONE! GET ONTO YOUR DOT AND WE'RE GOING TO ASSIGN PARTNERS FOR BASKETBALL!" Mr. Snyder yelled out to the class.

"Oh great joy." I heard Nathaniel say under his breath.

I giggled a little. Basketball was Nathaniel's favorite sport.

"First set of partners are Silvia and Nathaniel."

I looked over to Nathaniel. He frowned. Silvia looked sad, apparently, she wanted to be paired with Nick.

"Second set of partners are Nick and Elliot."

He what!? HE PAIRED ME AND NICK UP!? NONONONO!

"Um, Elliot?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Nick looking down at me.

"Um, Mr. Snyder, can I switch partners with Elliot? I mean, Nathaniel's nice and all, but I want a more challenging partner like Nick." Silvia tried her sick little sweet smile on Mr. Snyder like she did back when she wanted Nathaniel before Mr. Nick Jonas came.

"What do you mean Silvia? You've been paired up with Nathaniel since the beginning of the school year and you've never complained until now." Our coach boomed.

Silvia turned red. I decided to peek inside her thoughts.

"Damn Snyder, just give me Nick! Oh my god Nick, I want to be your love. I want your glorious body in mine-"

WHOA. Um, that was disturbing….

Nathaniel stifled a laugh. Apparently, he saw me peek into the thoughts of Syvlia.

"Shut up." I mouthed at him. He just turned even redder.

Ugh. I'm going to kill him once we get home.

Edward's POV:

"Hey Edward, where's Elliot?" Helen and I were already in the Volvo.

"No clue." I rolled the windows down and tried to search for Elliot.

"AHHHH! JOE, MARRY ME!!" a wave of fangirls headed for a car and inside was-no guesses here-Nick and Joe Jonas.

"You know, it's nice, not having girls chase after you for once." I sighed.

"Hey." Helen pouted.

"Except for you." I assured. She burst into a grin again. She pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you Edward-kun!"

"Lovebirds." A monotone voice was heard in the car.

"About time Elliot. We were about to leave without you." I said as I revved up the engine.

"I would have carpooled with Nathaniel anyway."

Nathaniel? Nathaniel's here?

"Yes he is. By the way, didn't I tell you not to think so loudly? My mind hurts." She said.

"Shut up Elliot." I growled. I hate being taunted by people who are younger than me.

"Come on guys. Don't be so pessimistic!" Helen tried to calm us down.

Elliot hissed. I shot her a death glare. Helen sighed and gave up, although she did fracture the tension.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Elliot's POV:

A record 2 minutes later, we arrived at the famous Cullen house.

I opened the door, jumped out, and slammed the door, hoping I ruined Edward's beautiful car.

Unfortunately for me, Edward installed extra resistant doors.

I hurried up to my room, trying to ignore my hunger for blood that was constantly gnawing me.

I finished my homework 5 minutes later and decided to go hunting-alone.

I slipped on a black sweater, though it was not much use, and started to open the door to my room to descend down the stairs.

I ran into Nathaniel instead.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting." I said simply and tried to push my way past him.

"Alone?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Yes alone, now leave me ALONE." I said and tried to push his muscular arm out of my way.

"Elliot, you know you can't go hunting alone. I'll come with you."

"No, I want to go alone." I said sharply and ducked under his arm, but he held onto my other arm with an iron grip.

"If I decide that I am going alone, I am going alone." I said icily and wrenched my hand from his grip and flitted down the stairs and out the door.

"I'm still not going to let you go alone." Nathaniel whispered in my ear.

"Screw you." Was all I could muster. I was getting hungrier and hungrier by the second.

Together, we flicked to the woods and I started to hunt for foxes, my favorite.

:.:.:.:2 hours later:.:.:.:

"That's satisfying." I said, wiping my blood mustache away.

Nathaniel just looked at me.

I glared back.

"You came and yet you did nothing." I said to him coldly. He just looked back at me.

"Stop looking, its annoying!" I snapped at Nathaniel. He didn't stop looking. Instead, a look came over his face.

"Nathaniel? You ok?" I asked, waving my hands in front of his face. Did he see something? Maybe, he has the power to see far away (and I mean FAR away).

I waited for about 10 minutes before I decided to flit around.

As soon as I flitted, I heard someone behind me. I turned around and took a protective stance and hissed. I saw no one but felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to receive a passionate kiss from Nathaniel.

**Chapter 12:**

Edward's POV:

This evening as Nathaniel walked through our door, I could his hear his mind thinking about Elliot.

I raised my eyebrow but said nothing as he walked past me.

Elliot's POV:

After a few minutes into the kiss (and a few unbuttoned buttons) I realized what I was doing. I broke away from Nathaniel, looked at him, and then flitted to the house.

Once I got to the door, I saw Edward and Alice in the living room. I ran past them and up into my room.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

About 30 minutes later, Nathaniel came into my room. I gave him a wary stare and went back to lying on the couch, burying my head in the pillows.

"Look…Elliot…I'm sorry I acted the way I did back in the forest." Nathaniel started out.

I glanced at him and gave him an icy stare. He didn't wince at all.

"It's just that…I've been thinking about you lately and…"

I decided to read his thoughts, seeing as Nathaniel was getting slightly tongue tied.

"I want to be your mate Elliot."

I stared at him blankly for a few minutes. A million feelings rushed through my head, love, hate, hope, joy…there was more happy feelings then bad feelings. I couldn't control my mouth anymore because I didn't know what to say.

Nathaniel kept on looking at me. I still was awestruck.

Suddenly Nathaniel looked sad.

"Its that Jonas human isn't it?"

Nick. I loved him too. I realized at once that I loved both Nathaniel and Nick, but how was I to choose?

Nathaniel came over and said,

"Here, maybe this will help you decide." And kissed me again. Without thinking, I kissed back.

Nick's POV:

Ugh, I hate being sick.

Once I came home from school, I didn't feel too well and threw up in the bathroom. Mom came in at once, took my backpack, and sent me to my room.

As I trudged up the room, I felt another wave of nausea and vomited over the stairs right onto Joe's head.

"EWWW!! NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS YOU IDIOT!!" I heard him yell.

I managed to smile a little bit as I changed and got into the bed. Suddenly feeling tired, I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When I woke up, I felt like I wanted to vomit again and (thankfully) found a bag on my nightstand table. I took it and threw up in it.

Ugh, I wonder what the fangirls gave me. I looked around to see if there was a good book to read. I found one, Twilight (a/n: I know, how ironic. XD), and started reading. The book is actually quite good, but too girly. As soon as I finished the first 5 chapters, I decided to see what Elliot was doing. I peeked out the window and saw………

Elliot's POV:

The kiss turned into a full-blown out make out session within 5 minutes (we vampires do things quite fast). Nathaniel managed to almost get my shirt off (I wouldn't let him.) and got each other's hair very messy (sex hair!). Since vampires didn't exactly need oxygen, we kept our lips locked for a whole hour. By the time we finished, we didn't really want to go outside.

Nathaniel looked me in the eyes and asked me this,

"Well, who do you choose?"

I felt a little dazed from the make out session and decided to button up my buttons first. It may seem weird, but buttoning buttons helps me think.

Nathaniel……I knew him for practically forever. He is the only one who knows how to handle me and knows me the best.

Nick………I barely even know him, but I just feel love for him for some reason. Its like an invisible force that is pulling me towards him.

Suddenly, I decided to look out the window. My face met a face of a heartbroken young man, Nick.

Nick's POV:

I saw the whole thing. Elliot kissing Nathaniel, Nathaniel unbuttoning her shirt, everything. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the whole thing even though I wanted to.

I felt tears singe my eyes. I wiped them away but kept looking out. Elliot broke away from Nathaniel. Nathaniel said something and Elliot just looked down and buttoned up her shirt. She seemed to ponder for awhile before she looked up and saw my face. She immediately looked like she was sorry for what just happened. And then Nathaniel came over, maybe to see what she was doing, and also looked out the window. He also looked a bit sorry. I shook my head and closed the window blinds. I pulled my head under the covers and decided to sleep.

Elliot's POV:

I was literally bawling my eyes out. I couldn't stop crying because I realized I just hurt Nick. I felt like a horrible person. I could have at least closed the blinds to save Nick the pain, but I didn't. I was cradled in Nathaniel's arms as I cried.

"Its going to be ok Elliot…" Nathaniel stroked my hair. I just kept on crying.

"No its not. I feel horrible." I mumbled into his neck.

Nathaniel kissed my forehead. I looked at him. All of a sudden, I think I knew who to choose. Nathaniel was the one for me. He was the one that was always there for me. However, I still feel bad for what I did Nick and what I am going to do to Nick.

"I think I'll choose you." I whispered in Nathaniel's ear.


End file.
